the bedroom scene
by KittyGoRawr
Summary: this is the bedroom scene in the book of eclipse


**I just felt like writing down one my favorite parts of eclipse.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ECLIPSE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT **

* * *

**Bedroom Scene**

It was still dark when i woke. I was groggy, but i knew it wasnt near morning yet. My eyes closed, and i stretched, rolling over. It took me a sceond before i realized that that the movement should have dumped me onto the floor and that i was much to comfortable.

I rolled back over, tryingg to see. it was darker than last night - the clouds were too think for the moon to shine though.

"Sorry," he murmured so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. "I didnt mean to wake you,"

I tensed, waiting for the fury - both his and mine - but it was only quiet and calm in the darkness of his room. I could almost taste the sweetness of reunion in the air, a separate fragrance from the perfume of his breath; the emptiness when we were apart left its own bitter after taste, something i didnt conciously notice until after it was removed.

There was no frivtion in the space between us. The stillness was peaceful - not like the calm before the tempest, but like a clear night untouched by even the dream of a storm.

And i didnt care that i was supposed to be angry with him. I didnt care that i was supposed to be angry with everyone. I reached out for him, found his hands in the darkness, and pulled myself closer to him. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his cheast. My lips searched, hunting along his throat, to his chin, till i finally found his lips.

Edward kissed me soflty for a moment, and then he chuckled.

"I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what i get? I should infuriate you more often."

"Give me a minute to work up to it," i teased, kissing him again.

"I'll wait as long as you want," he whispered against my lips, His fingers knotted in my hair.

My breath was becoming uneven. "Maybe in the morning."

"Whatever you prefer."

"Welcome home," i said while his cold lips pressed under my jaw. "Im glad you came back."

"Thats a very good thing."

"Mmm," i agreed, tightening my arms around his neck.

His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paussed there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, and hitched it around his hip.

I stopped breathing. This wasnt the kind of thing he usually allowed. Despite his cold hands, i felf suddenly warm. His lips moved to the hollow at the base of my throat.

"Not to bring on the ice prematurely," he whispered, "But do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you abject to?"

Before i could answer, before i could even consentrate enough to make sense of his words, he rolled to the side, pulling me ontop of him. He held my face in his hand, angling it up so that his mouth could reach my throat. My breath was to loud - it was almost embarrassing, but i couldnt care quite enough to feel ashamed.

"The bed?" he asked again. "I think its nice."

"Its unnecessary," i managed to gasp.

He pulled my face back to his, and my lips shaped themselves around his. Slowly this time, he rolled till he hovered over me. He held himself carfully so that i felt none of his weight, but i could feel the cool marble of his body press against mine. My heart heart was hammering so loudly this it was hard to hear his quiet laughter.

"Thats debatable," he disagreed. "This would be difficult on a couch."

Cold as ice, his tongue lightly traced the shape of my lips.

My head wis spinning - the air was coming to fast and shallow.

"Did you change your mind?" i asked breathlessly. Maybe he'd all his careful rules. Maybe there was more significance to the bed than i'd originally guessed. My heart pounded as i waited for his answer.

Edward sighed, rolling back so that we were on our sides again.

"Dont be ridiculous, Bella," he said, disapproval strong in his voice - clearly, he understood what i meant. "I was just trying to illustrate the benefits of the bed you didnt seem to like. Dont get carried away."

"Too late," i muttered. "And i like the bed," i added

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed my forehead. "I do, too."

"But i still think its unnecessary," i continued. "If we're not going to get carried away, whats the point?"

He sighed again. "For the hundreth time, Bella - its, too dangerous"

"I like danger," i finished.

"I know." There was a sour edge to his voice, and i realized that he would have seen the motorcycle in the garage.

"I'll tell you whats dangerous," i said quickly, before he could move to a new topic of discusion. "Im going to spontaneously combust one of these days - and you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

He started to push me away.

"What are you doing?" I objected, clinging to him.

"Protecting you from combustion. If this is to much for you . . . ."

"I can hadle it," i insisted.

He let me warm myself back into the circle of his arms.

"Im sorry i gave you the wrong impression," he said "I didnt mean to make you unhappy. That wasnt very nice."

"Actually, it was very, very nice."

He took a deep breath. "Arnt you tired? I should let you sleep."

"No, im not. I dont mind if you want to give me the wrong impression again."

"Thats probably a bad idea. You're not the only one who hets carried away."

"Yes, i am," i grumbled.

He chuckled "You have no idea, Bella. It doesnt help that you are so eager to undermine my sely-cotrole, either."

"Im not going to apologize for that."

"Can i apologize?"

"For what?"

"You were angry with me remember?"

"Oh, that."

"Im sorry. I was wrong. Its much easier to have the proper perspective when i have you safly here." His arms tightened around me. "I go a little berserk when i have to try to leave you. I dont think i'll go so far again. Its not worth it."

I smiled. "Didnt you find any mountain lions?"

"Yes, i did actualy. Still not worth the anxiety. Im sorry i had Alice hold you hostage, though. That was a bad idea."

"Yes," i agreed.

"I wont do it again."

"Okay," i said easily. He was already forgiven. "But slumber parties do have their advantages . . . ." I curled myself closer to him, pressing my lips into the indentation over his collarbone. "You can hold me hostage anytime you want."

"Mmm," he sighed. " I may take you up on that."

"So is it my turn now?"

"Your turn?" His voice confused.

"To apologize."

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"Arnt you mad at me?" I asked blankly.

"No."

It sounded like he really meant it.

I felt my eyebrows pull together. "didnt you see Alice when you got home?"

"Yes . . . why?"

"Are you going to take her porsche back?"

"Of course not it was a gift."

I wished i could see his expression. his voice sounded as if i insulted him.

"Dont you want to know what i did?" i asked, starting to be puzzled by his apparent lack of concern.

I felt him shrug. "Im always interested in everything you do . . . but you dont have to tell me unless you want to."

"But i went to La Push."

"I know."

"And i ditched school."

"So did I."

I staired toward the sound of his voice, tracing his features with my fingers, trying to understand his mood. "Where did all this tolerance come from?" I demanded.

He sighed.

"I decided you were right. My problem before was more about my . . . prejudice against werewolves than anything else. Im going to try to be more reasonable and trust your judgement. If you say its safe, then i'll believe you."

"Wow."

"And . . . most importantly . . . im not willing to let this drive a wedge between us."

I rested my head against his sheast and closed my eyes totally content.

"So," he murmured in a casual tone. "Did you make plans to go back to La Push again soo?"

I didnt answer. His question brought back the memory of Jacob's word, and my throught was suddenly tight.

He misread my silence and the tension in my body.

"Just so that i can make my own plans," he explained quickly. "I dont want you to feel like you have to hurry back because im sitting around waiting for you."

"No," i said in a voice tat sounded strange to me. "I dont have plans to go back."

"Oh. You dont have to do that for me."

"I dont think im welcome there anymore," i whispered.

"Did you run over someone's cat?" he asked lightly. I know he didnt want to force the story out of me, but i could hear the curiosity burning behind his words.

"No." I took a deep breath, and then mumbled quickly through the explanation. "I thought Jacob would have realized . . . i didnt think it would surprise him."

Edward waited while i hesitated.

"He wasnt expecting . . . that it was so soon."

"Ah," Edward said quietly.

"He said that he'd rather see me daed." My voice broke on the last word.

Edward was too still for a moment, controlling whatever reaction he didnt want me to see.

The he crushed me gently to his chest. "Im so sorry."

"Ithought you'd be glad," i whispered.

"Glad over something thats hurt you?" He murmured into my hair. "I dont think so, Bella."

I sighed and relaxed, fitting myself to the stone shape of him. But he was motionless again, tense.

"Whats wrong?" i asked

"Its nothing."

"You can tell me."

He paused for a minute. "It might make you angry."

"I still want to know."

He sighed. "I could quiite literally kill him for saying that to you. I want to."

I laughed halfheartedly. "I guess its good thing you've got so much self-control."

"I could slip." his tone was thoughtful.

"If you're going to have a lapse in control, i can think of a better place for it." I reached for his face, trying to pull myself up to kisss him. His arms held me tighter, restraining.

He sighed. "Must i always be the responsible one?"

I grinned in the darkness. "No. Let me be the one in charge of responsibility for a few minutes . . . or hours."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Wait . . . there was something else i wanted to ask you about."

"Whats that?"

"I was talking to Rosalie last night . . . ."

His body tensed again. "Yes. She was thinking about that when i got in. She gave yo quite a lot to consider didnt she?"

His voice was anxiouse, and i realized that he thought i wanted to talk about the reasons Rosalie'd given me for staying human. But i was interested in something much more pressing.

"She told me a little bit . . . about the time your family lived in Denali."

There was a short pause; this beginning took him by surprise. "Yes."

"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires . . . and you."

He didnt answer, though i waited for a long moment.

"Dont worry," i said, after the silence had grown uncomfortable. "She told me you didnt . . . show any preference. But i was just woundering, you know, if any of them had. Shown any preference for you, i mean."

Again he said nothin.

"Which one?" i asked, trying to keep my voice casual, and not quite managing. "Or were there more then one?"

No answer. i wished i could see his face, so i could try to guess what this silence meant.

"Alice will tell me," i said. "I'll go ask her right now."

His arms tightened; i was unable to squirm even an inch away.

"Its late," he said. His voice had a little edge to it that was something now. Sort of nervous, maybe a little embarassed. "Besides, i think Alice stepped out . . . ."

"Its bad," i guessed. "Its really bad, isnt it?" I started to panic, my heart accelerating as i imagined the gorgeous immortal rival i'd never realized i had.

"Calm down, Bella," hesaid, kissing the tip of my nose. "You're being absured."

"Am i? Then why wont you tell me?"

"Because theres nothing to tell. You're blowing this wildly out of preportion."

"Which one?" i insisted.

He sighed. "Tanya expressed a little interest. i let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that i did not return that interest. End of story."

I kept my voice as even as possible. "Tell me something . . . what does Tanya look like?"

"Just like the rest of ur . . . white skin, gold eyes," He ansered to quickly.

"And, of course, extraordinarily beautiful."

I felt him shrug

"I suppose, to human eyes," he said, indifferently. "You know what, though?"

"What?" My voice was petulant.

He put his lips right to my ear; his cold breath tickled. "I prefer brunettes."

"She's a blonde. That figures."

"Strawberry blonde . . . not at all my type."

I thought about that for a while, trying to concentrate as his lips moved slowly along my cheek, down my throat, and back up again. Hee made the circuit three times before i spoke.

"I guess thats okay, then," I decided.

"Hmm," he whispered against my skin. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous. Its surprisingly enjoyable."

I scowled into the darkness.

"Its late," he said again, murmuring, almost crooning now, hiv voice smoother then silk. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

He started to hum my lullaby, and i knew it was only a matter of time till succumbed, so i closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest.


End file.
